


For where your treasure is, there will your heart be also

by HouxBelle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 08:01:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21334888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HouxBelle/pseuds/HouxBelle
Summary: She's just a girl when she escapes her pure-blood family, with her freshly bitten brother, Alexander, at her side. Fleeing to America. Eventually she finds herself in 12 Grimmauld Place, she and her brother members of the order now, recruited by the Weasleys. And there is a certain former Hogwarts professor who's caught her attention and no doubt she's caught his, but can she convince him to take a chance on their love?(I suck at summaries. Just one chapter now. Will update tags as story goes on. Eventually smut)
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 9





	For where your treasure is, there will your heart be also

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any Harry Potter stuff, it's all to JK and Warner Bros and not me! I only created the original characters.

“Don’t let this keep you from greatness. This is your destiny. To succeed our house.” 

Her father’s voice and presence loomed over her as she sat, hands folded, her back straight as a rod. The pure-blood superiority in his tone so very clear to her now. She prided herself in the past on being someone who never got angry, wasn't proper for a witch to get angry, but she was angry. Her teeth clenched behind her lips, pressed to a thin line. 

“I have been granted emancipation for myself and for Alexander.” she stated as she stood, looking her father in the eyes, hoping the eye contact would make him take her more seriously.

“I will take my life into my own hands and I will not be bullied by you”

“You can't be serious” he huffed. As she thought, pure-blood wizards like her father weren't used to someone talking back to them, much less their own daughter.

“Look into my eyes and tell me I am bluffing” she took a step closer to her father. 

“Enough of this” her mother interjected. “You will not defy your father”

“I would defy the devil himself if he spoke of the things you have about my brother” she snapped. “I stand here informing you as a courtesy. We will be leaving this afternoon to America. There are werewolf communities there that are far more accepting than here.”

“You can’t live with them!” 

She wanted to laugh at her father’s outrage. A few months ago she would have seen it as caring, but now she knew better. A small bite from a werewolf and she’d be nothing to them.

As Alexander was nothing. She could hardly believe her ears when she’d heard them talk of sending him away, her uncle even mentioned “putting him down” like he was a common animal. Any fear she had felt in her defiance was snuffed out when those words hit her ears and the anger burned through.

“The days of you telling me what I can and cannot do are over” she then made her way to the door. “I will send someone for my things in the morning”

“Those things were paid for with my money!” her father shouted “They do not belong to you!”

She turned her hand on the door. “Very well. Goodbye, mother, father. I hope you’re happy in the life you’ve chosen”

With the door shut behind her she marched out to the field where Alexander was waiting for her, staring a the small backpack of things they'd managed to take from their home.

Not once did she look back, instead her eyes focused on Alexander.

Together they apparated to their hotel in muggle London. He didn't ask what their parents had said because he knew, he could probably recount it line by line. Their parents were hard in their convictions. No doubt what they'd have to say had already crossed Alexander's mind.

Tomorrow, they left for America.

"it's just us now"

"I pity the world" she teased.

A small snicker came from her brother breaking the soft tension of the moment.

"good night"

"good night"

At 16 years old, her brother only 13, she was the head of their house now and they were on their own.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! I don't have a name for the OFC yet so suggestions are welcome 😊


End file.
